<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True North by Sunflower1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173566">True North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower1989/pseuds/Sunflower1989'>Sunflower1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower1989/pseuds/Sunflower1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Northman/Tara Thornton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True North  </p><p> </p><p>     How did she end up in this situation? Why couldn't her life just be normal? You know meet a nice guy one that isn't spelled by a fucking Maenad. The kind of guy you go out with to have drinks and introduce them to your friends. She thought that was Eggs was that man, he was charming and cute and easy to talk to.  He made her birthday a happy one and she had never had on in her 24 years on earth. But like everything else in her life that also turned to shit, he was shot and killed by Andy Bellefleur. That night was the first night she was free of Maryann's spell and she had stupidly believed that her and Eggs life was finally on the right track. Now Eggs was dead and in the time frame of 2 weeks she went from mourning her lost love to trying to kill herself, then fucking a vampire which was really nice until he went all fatal attraction on her. Now she sat in the King of Mississippi's home tied to a fucking chair. She knew what Franklin would do to her that night. He got a sick kind of pleasure out of telling her every night what he was going to do to her once he was done with the King's business. They had only had sex the once but Tara was pretty sure torturing her with his sick fantasies was just a stepdown from sex. Yes, he had bit her a lot but she found physical pain was something she could endure quite easily. But everything she went thru with Maryann she didn't think she could survive losing control over her body again. The strange thing is that Franklin tried to glamour her and it didn't work that made her happy, the downside was that Franklin used brute force instead. But she was tough she could take it. Tara had a brief glimmer of hope when her best friend Sookie's boyfriend Vampire Bill walked into the house; that hope was blown into a million pieces when he turned his back on her with and walked away without a word.   </p><p>     Tara felt many words at that moment crushed, hopeless and angry, if she ever got the chance to pay Bill back, she would deal it out in spades. As the night wore on Tara became more and more hopeless; she knew that no one was coming to save her. She would be raped by Franklin and then turned into a vampire; she would gladly meet the sun if he turned her, she would not spend centuries with that deranged psycho. It was 5 in the morning when Franklin came to get her, she had resided to her fate. But apparently Fate had something a little different in mind. As Franklin was taking her up to his bedroom for the day the front door opened an in walked several guards and the one and only Eric Northman. Tara had meet him thru her cousin Lafayette, he sold V for Eric and Tara had been at La's house when Eric came by to pick up his cash. He had mostly ignored her. She didn't look for him to be any help, he didn't even know her unlike Bill. So, when he vamp sped over to Franklin and threw him over the banister Tara was dumb founded. Franklin vamped up the up the steps to confront Eric. "What are you doing? Get your hands off of her, she is mine" Franklin bellowed at Eric. Eric smirked at Franklin he was no match for his 1,000-year-old self. The Viking turned to Tara "Are you his?" In a very small voice Tara said "No." "I didn't think so" Eric said. He turned to Franklin "she is mine, you will do well to remember that" Eric growled. "If she is yours why did she fuck me? Why has she not said that she belonged to another vampire and a sheriff no less? I call bullshit, she is mine" Franklin yelled. </p><p>     "Maybe she never had a chance to tell you anything if you have talked as much with her as you have with me" Eric replied. At the same time the King walked into investigate all the screaming in his home. He saw a tall blonde vampire with a protective pose in front of Franklin's newly acquired blood bag and Franklin well Franklin looked how he always looked unhinged and murderous. "What's going on here?" Russell asked. The blonde man spoke first. "Several days ago, a vampire went missing from my area and I have been tracking his captures and was led here where I find my human that went missing 3 days ago. This vamp here says he has claim to her when he has stolen what was mine" Eric seethed. Russell turned his attention to the blood bag in question. "Who do you belong to dear?" Tara thought Eric had to be better than Franklin and at least she knew he had no real interest in her, he was doing this for Sookie; to get in her pants. She was at least safe from sexual advances with Eric. "I belong to Eric Northman" she said in a church mouse voice. "Then why did you fuck Franklin? the King asked. "I had just lost my best friend; he was murdered and Eric was gone without me and I was drunk and lonely and not really thinking." Well only part of that was a lie. </p><p>     "You cannot be disloyal to your vampire these two almost came to blows over a simple misunderstanding. Do you understand me?" "Yes, your highness I will forever be loyal to Eric" she said eyes cast down in fake shame. "I will see to it that she is properly punished" Your Grace, Eric smirked down at Tara to the Kings delight. "I will leave the punishment up to you. Northman. You two may use a room to see to her punishment and then she leaves off back to her home when you go to ground" Russell said. Eric bowed turned and grabbed Tara by the arm and dragged her behind him as he followed one of the guards to a guest room. The guard opened the door and Eric tossed Tara on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He ripped his shirt as the guard smirked and walked out of the door and closed it. Tara shrieked when Eric tossed her on the bed for a moment, she thought that Eric was going to pick up where Franklin left off. Eric put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet, she nodded her head in understanding. The guards at the door hear the sounds of clothes being ripped. They left their post knowing the human was getting what she deserved for displeasing her master. Eric had ripped all her clothes off except her bra and panties, she was in shock to say the least. What he did next was so fucking strange she would have never thought of it. He was protecting her she knew this but for some reason it was funny and a turn on to her at the same time. Eric made a show of unzipping his pants they both figured someone was on the other side of the door listening. He motioned for Tara to get on her knees and she did, he put two fingers in her mouth and told her to suck. So, she sucked, soon she was sucking his fingers like she would a cock, the problem was he started at speak. "You think you can just run off? You belong to me now and always" his fingers hit the back of her throat and she gagged. That did nothing to slow down his fingers in her mouth. "You let a lesser vampire fuck you, put his fangs in what I own? For that your punishment will last for days. How long can you go without my cock in you? How long can you go without my fingers and tongue in that greedy cunt of yours? Answer me be bellowed at her Tara was caught off guard he really did seem like he was pissed about her and Franklin. </p><p>     She looked into his eyes and she knew he was pissed. In a small voice she answered "I'm sorry Eric, it will never happen again. I was just sad and lonely and very drunk I didn't mean to anger you.'' her eyes slid from his to his chest then further down and holy shit he was rock hard. Her own arousal was thick in the air, the next thing she knew she was on the bed stark naked as was Eric. He was rubbing the fat head of his cock up and down Tara's slippery slit teasing her higher and higher. "Please" she begged. "Please what Tara?" he asked with an evil smile on his face. "please fuck me Eric, I need you so bad. I hurt" she said looking into her eyes he saw no lie. He plunged his cock into her soaking wet cunt "FUCK" he said, Tara wasn't actually saying any words more like someone who was trying to speak a foreign language they learned for tv. Eric lost all control he pounded into the hottest, wettest tightest pussy he had ever fucked. "You're mine Tara Say it" he demanded as he fucked the young woman under him into the mattress. She didn't have the fore thought to say anything, Eric slowed down his hips until he stopped completely. </p><p>     Tara's brown eyes met Eric's jade colored eyes ‘’say it’’ he demanded. "Say your mine always" he thrust into her just to drive his point home. "This cunt is mine; your blood is mine, your laughs and sadness all of it is mine forever! Now say it" he said as he thrust into her making her melt around him. "It's yours Eric" Tara said in a sweet voice. Those words were like throwing oil on a forest fire, he was tingling all over and he had to release the fire inside of him. He bit his wrist and held it to Tara's mouth "drink" he commanded, Tara obeyed she drank from Eric until the wound closed. Eric then picked up where he left off, he was pounding away when he felt Tara's wall contract around him, he knew she was about to cum so he bit down on her neck, drinking from her as she exploded into the best orgasm of her life. Her blood tasted like the old world before pollution and shitty diets, she was pure with a lemon and lavender tint to her blood that sent him roaring into his orgasm. </p><p>     He had never cum like that not ever he felt light headed although that wasn't possible for a vampire. Tara was breathing hard trying to figure what the actual fuck just happened. Sex had never felt like that for her, it had literally blown her mind. She turned to look at Eric "thanks" she said. Little did they know Franklin was standing outside of their door listening to them have sex. He was enraged. Where was the perfect little submissive Tara when he fucked her? He was bound and determined to find out, then he would turn her like her had planned to in the first place. Eric turned to watch Tara get, dressed, her shirt and under clothes were a lost cause but her jeans were still usable. She looked into the closet an found a men's button up navy-blue shirt she slipped it on, she didn't look at Eric. How could she just hop in the sack with yet another vampire? Yes, he saved her from Franklin and yes, he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen but he wanted  Sookie and yet again she found herself runner up to another man. She couldn't take it anymore just like with Sam and in a lot of ways Eggs he was firstly loyal to Maryann, spelled or not.  </p><p>     She felt sick to her stomach surely, she had more self-respect than that. "I won't tell Sookie about this. I know you have the hots for her and after Bill turned his back on me, I know she deserves better. I will tell her you helped me and aren't so bad" Tara said as she pulled up her hair. Eric was stunned this woman would just let him go after he saved her and she had given him the best sex of his life all so her friend could be happy. Eric did not understand this, why did she think he was letting her go or that after last night he had any interest left for Sookie. He had no intention of letting this mystery woman go. "Thanks, but I don't need you to tell Sookie shit, she chose Bill let her lay in the bed she has made. And what I said tonight I meant it Tara you are now" Eric said. Tara raised an eyebrow but said nothing, she was leaving this house in Mississippi and Bon Temps and vampires for good.  </p><p>     She had no reason to tell Eric this in her eyes they were done, even really, he saved her life and she rocked his world. Eric climbed out of bed and got his phone from his jeans, he called Alcide and told him to come pick up Tara and take her and Sookie to his safe house in New Orleans. Alcide was to keep them there until Eric had finished his business in Mississippi. Eric told Tara the plan and she just nodded along numbly she had intention of staying with Sookie and this werewolf, but she didn't tell Eric that. When Alcide texted to say he was outside Tara walked to the door ready to leave when Eric's hand on her shoulder stopped her. He spun her around and sealed his lips to hers, she gave in he was a great kisser and she thought of this as a goodbye kiss. When Eric pulled back Tara was breathless and almost all of the brown in her eye was gone."Goodbye Eric" Tara said. The way she said goodbye felt final but Eric knew it was not she had his blood in her if she he would find her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But he didn't tell her that, let her think that she can escape him it will only make it more enjoyable for him. Tara walked out the giant house that was equal parts nightmare and daydream, she saw Sookie sitting in a truck she assumed the sexy man in the driver seat was the werewolf Alcide. sookie got out of the truck to hug her, Tara wouldn't let her tears fall. After everything she had been through, she was just happy to be free of Franklin and his madness. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss sex with Eric but she was tired of being number 2. Tara slid in the bench seat into the middle and Sook got in behind her. Alcide took off like someone had lit a fire under his ass. After about an hour of riding in silence Sook broke it. "What happened back there? Why were you there? Who helped you escape?" Tara really didn't feel like answering her questions but she felt the need to pay it forward for Eric. </p><p>     "A crazy vampire named Franklin kidnapped me, he bit me and threatened to rape me and turn me into a vampire so he could control me forever. Bill was there but that son of a bitch didn't do shit to help me. We were on our way upstairs so that Franklin could do his worse when Eric came in and stopped him from hurting me. He lied and told everyone I was his human and protected me until Alcide was able to come get me. That's all I will ever say on the topic Sook, so please no more questions " Tara said sleepily. Maybe Sookie answered maybe not Tara was out like a light, her energy from being up all night and fearing for her life was gone. When she woke up, she was surprisingly warm her bed smelled even better than she remembered. But why was it breathing? She opened her eyes and met Alcides beautiful brown eyes he was carrying her someplace.  <br/>"Where are we?" Tara asked in a very confused voice. "Eric Northman's home in New Orleans" Alcide replied. That's weird why would she be in Eric's home? He was no friend of hers, Lafayette maybe but Tara? No fucking way. Alcide laid her on the bed and it all came back in a rush of flashes Franklin feeding on her and threatening to rape and turn her so he could control her forever, him telling her he would sell her to other vampires and humans for a fuck. Eric saving her, her and Eric in bed, the best sex she ever had her heart aching when she told him goodbye. Her walls came down then and she began sobbing, she cried about being terrorized and being runner up yet again, she cried for how stupid she was to care about a vampire. She was leaving this bullshit wreak of a life. She just had to wait for the chance to sneak away. That was easy enough Sookie's stupid ass had taken off to go back to Jackson to get Bills worthless ass. Alcide had told her what had happened, she told him she would stay put until he came back with Sookie. </p><p>     Tara waited until he drove off to make her escape. She took out her phone that Eric had gotten from Franklin. She called Lafayette to meet her with her purse and some clothes, he didn't ask why he was just on his way (thank god). If he knew she planned to run he would stop her and she couldn't have that. She met Lafayette at Toys R Us in Shreveport, she had taken a car that was at Eric's house she would get Lafayette to tell Eric where to pick it up once she had ditched it. She hugged her cousin and told him she would call him in a few days. She ended up in Baton Rouge she rented a motel room until she found stable work. That was the easy part. She got a job as a hostess at a vampire/human fusion restaurant called The Last Cajun it was a high-end place that paid well. After she had settled in Baton Rouge, she called Lafayette so he could tell Eric where his car was, Lafayette had informed her that he hadn't heard from Eric in 3 weeks. that surprised Tara Lafayette was his top seller she thought he would have at least come by to get his money from her cousin, but with vampires who knows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past month life was good she had a great job a couple new friends Roxanne and Misty who made her life in a new city less lonely. She had changed her number so that she could control who she talked to those people were Roxie and Misty and Sook and La. After she got off work, she decided to give Sookie a call, she hadn't talked to her in a week and a half so she was checking on her. The phone rang a few times before a voice Tara didn't know answered. "Sookie's phone who's calling?'' A woman asked. "This is Tara whom am I speaking to?" Tara asked. She could hear in the back ground that the woman was speaking to someone else in another language. "Hello" Tara said. Another voice came on the phone. "And where did my little bird fly off to? I've been waiting for your call" Eric said. Tara was at a loss for words. </p><p>      "Eric, I told you goodbye you had to know that I was leaving, why would you be waiting for my call?" she asked. "That night I told you that you were mine. I want you back, come home and I won't make any more trouble for your friends and family. Don't and I will lock them all in my dungeon, the choice is yours little bird" Eric said. Tara was taken aback why would Eric want her she was a one night, Sookie was endgame. It made sense to her if he wanted a sex slave surely, he could have the pick of the litter. Tara sighed "I can't come back to Bon Temps; I don't have a car and I've made a new life where I am. But if I told you where I am would you leave them alone?" she asked Eric. Eric thought himself a reasonable vampire if she didn't have a car she couldn't run and he could get almost anywhere he wanted to if he flew. </p><p>     "Fine little bird give me your address I will be on my way to you and I will command Pam to release them once I'm with you. How does that sound" he asked? Tara huffed "sounds like the best deal I'm going to get" she said angrily. She had over a month of the good life no vamps or shifters or weres, that was over now. Tara gave Eric her address and waited. No doubt when he showed up, she would catch a lecture for some make-believe slight Eric felt she had committed. She waits about 30 minutes before Eric showed up on her porch. "May I come in?" "After you call Pam and tell her to free my friends and family" Tara growled at Eric. He was taken back by her fire but he liked it. He called Pam and told her to release everyone then hung up. He stared at Tara impatiently. "Come in" she opened the door. </p><p>     She expected yelling or cussing maybe a good hard fuck but what she didn't expect was for Eric to grab her by the neck and pinned to the wall. "What the fuck Eric? Did you wait this long just to kill me? Is this because I ran?" His fangs were in clear view and she knew she had made a mistake. "You know why I had to leave; it was nothing against you" Tara pleaded. Eric's nose flared he could smell the change on her, he had told her she belonged to him that no other man was to lay a finger on her and had she listened? No, she had run from him and was now carrying some others bastard's child. Did she think him stupid that he wouldn't be able to smell the change in her blood or the heightened scent of her hormones? He was over 1,000 years old of course he couldn't be fooled, and now she had to pay. "I told you in Jackson that you were mine and that no one was to touch you. But what did you do? You ran from me and let another man get you with his bastard. I know you wasn't pregnant in Jackson so who is the whoreson?" Eric said. Tara looked in to Eric's jade colored eyes confusion didn't even begin to explain what she felt. </p><p>     "Eric I've not been with anyone since you, if you don't believe me smell my sheets or anything else in this house. I've not been with anyone since you, I mean there was no point. I knew you were the best fuck I could get so I didn't even try. I did right by you I put in a good word for you with Sookie but I had to get away from the place where I was forever second best. I told you that" Tara huffed. Eric released his hold on her neck. "Show me your room'' Tara walked him down the hallway and into her dark bedroom. She flipped on the light switch as Eric walked over to her bed. He bent down and took a deep breath, breathing the scents on Tara's sheets in. He smelled laundry soap, body wash, lotion and Tara's arousal on the sheets. He turned to her eyebrow raised "I can smell your arousal on the sheets, why is that?" he asked.  </p><p>     Tara's cheeks heated at that "just because I'm not fucking anyone doesn't, I don't have needs" Tara replied with as much attitude as she can muster. "So, you finger fuck yourself in bed?" Eric asked. The heat in her cheeks was hotter now "not exactly" she said to the floor. Smirking Eric said "show me what exactly is." Tara blew out her breath and opened her bed side table drawer. Eric peeked inside to find 3 different sex toys and a gun. He looked back at Tara, "this is what you replaced me with?" "I didn't replace you-you were a one-time thing. Those just keep me from being a raging bitch all the time" she said. "Well you have no more need for them I'm here now and I don't like any kind of competition. I would like to see you use your favorite one before you throw them away" he smiled down at her. At that Tara lost it, she had no reason to play nice anymore her loved ones were safe and she had-had enough. </p><p>      "Are you fucking serious? You take my people hostage to find me then you tell me I'm pregnant the you want to watch me fuck myself? FUCK YOU Eric Northman I am no one's freak show and you are not going to come into the life I made and turn it upside down. I don't belong to anyone and definitely not by a man who was pussy whipped by someone who is a dull and stupid Sookie! If you want so dumb shit fang banger or a sex slave look else, I am not the one" she yelled. Next thing she knew she was flat on her back on her bed with Eric hovering over her. "I don't want you because you are stupid or as a sex slave. I want you because as submissive as you in the bedroom you are anything but submissive in life. You fight Lafayette and Sookie both told me how much of a fighter you are. You fought your mother and father you have fought to make a life for yourself over and over again. You survived a maenad and that crazy fuck Franklin, when anyone else in your shoes would have folded you kept fighting." he said. </p><p>     "Sookie can't hold a candle to the fire I see in you. I want to stoke the that fire make it hotter and brighter. I want to keep you so that you don't have to fight alone anymore. And you want to let me you're just being stubborn; you like how I control you in the bed your mouth says no but your cunt is screaming yes. You want me to keep you and protect you like Lafayette and Jason Stackhouse has done your whole life. I am much stronger than both of them and I will keep you safe. Is that what you want" Eric asked. Tara stared into his eyes that's exactly what she wanted ever since she was a little girl. After a life of struggling and that shit with Franklin, she wanted it more than ever to feel safe, Eric could give her that. "Yes, that is what I want" she said. Eric grinned down at her; his lips crashed into hers. She was putty in his hands his lips teeth and hands worked her into a frenzy.  </p><p>     She was aching so bad for him she didn't even protest to him using her favorite on her, he watched he squirm on the bed and he loved it when she squirted all over the bed and his face. He wiped his face on her duvet and settled himself between her legs. He had missed her tight pussy while she was gone. He pounded into her with the determination to make her squirt again while he was inside her. Tara could feel a bone shaking orgasm coming she tried to warn Eric but she wasn't making any sense. When she came her muscles contracted so hard, she pushed Eric out of her with along with her cum. Eric was amazed that had never happened before, he quickly pushed back into her and her walls did all the work. The power of his orgasm made his ears ring. Completely sated he roll of Tara and pulled her to him. They both laid in the big wet spot she had made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come back to Shreveport with me?" he asked. "You don't have a car and I don't even have a place yet to move into" she said. "I own a set of townhouses you can live there free and when you get on your feet if you like you can pay rent. That's your choice since I don't need you to pay rent." "Okay but no more hostage situations with my loved ones. If I'm with you then you will leave them alone including Sookie. I'm done playing second fiddle to her, I come first" Tara said. "Fine, but if any man lays a finger on you, I will drink him dry no questions asked." Tara said "Fair enough, no fang bangers either you can feed on any human you want. But what's in your pants stays in your pants with everyone who isn't me. Those are my terms like them or leave." "Fine" Eric said in a huff but to be honest with himself bossy Tara got him rock hard.  </p><p>     "We will fly back to Shreveport tonight and I will get my day walkers to come gets your stuff and move it to your new home. You will stay the day with me at my house." "Okay" was her reply. Tara packed an overnight/day she grabbed her phone and left her key under her mat like Eric had said. Eric picked her up bridal style and flew above her home before he took off in the night. Tara only looked back once at the peaceful life she had built for herself. She would miss her job and the new friends she had made but maybe what she would make with Eric Northman would be better. </p><p>     Being back close to her hometown had its perks like going to Winnies her absolute Favorite ice cream shop. She had been back with Eric for 2 months and honestly it was the greatest thing she had ever done. Being with Eric was so different than any other relationship she ever had she had fun with him easy no brainer fun. Eric was funny in a (dark way) but Tara enjoyed it. He loved to read as much as she did. His secret pleasure was swinging at the local playground. Tara had enjoyed learning Yoga with Lafayette and Sookie (Eric enjoyed it to). She had a nasty fight with Sookie about her and Eric being together. Sookie thought Tara was just a pawn for Eric to get closer to her. When that didn't work, she tried to use Eric kidnapping her as a motive. When she had explained how everything came to pass because she felt like number 2 all the time and Tara was finally number 1 to someone Sookie quickly shut her mouth.  </p><p>     Tara explained how she cared for Eric; Lafayette was on the fence about her relationship until he saw how Eric treated his cousin, he was happy for her. Her God loving mother Lettie Mae had called her a fang banging whore but that was no surprise to her. She was in the middle of a bubble bath we her doorbell rang. She laughed Eric must be in a mood to roleplay if he was ringing the doorbell. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to the front door smiling about her adventurist vampire. She opened the door and the smile slide off her face, on the other side of the door is fucking Franklin. "Hello love, did you miss me" Franklin asked? "What the hell are you doing here Franklin?" "I'm here to make you an offer Tara. Come with me now and I will not hurt you much, refuse me and I will torture you for days before I will turn you and then I will drain the Sookie bitch in front of you. I will let anyone with a dollar do whatever they want to do in short of the true death. So, what do you say?" </p><p>     "Fuck" before she could finish, he threw a dagger at her and it stuck out of the right side of her chest. Tara screamed and Franklin exploded into a puddle of bloody goop. "She will take option 3 asshole" Eric said covered in Franklin. Tara was dizzy and thought she was going to pass out. Eric rushed to her and pulled the knife from her chest, he bit his wrist and put it to Tara's mouth she drank. But she wasn't healing and this was worrying Eric. He called his supernatural Doctor and asked her to meet him at the club, he called Pam to have her send someone to clean up Franklin. He picked up Tara and flew her to Fangtasia. Dr Ludwig pulled up not soon after, she took a look at Tara's wound and was perplexed to say the least. She was human there was nothing supernatural coating the blade, so why wasn't it healing? Dr Ludwig told Eric to bleed directly into the wound.  </p><p>     He did as he was told, he watched as his blood sealed the wound and Tara was able to sit up.  Both Tara and the Doctor was confused about what was going, vampire blood healed everything they knew of except for Maenad poison when ingested. So, what the hell was wrong with Tara. Dr Ludwig didn't have any idea what could cause this in a human. "What" Tara asked as the doctor and Eric stared at her. "Tara you didn't heal when you drank my blood. I had to bleed directly into your wound for you to heal" Eric said. "Was there something special about the blade maybe it was poison" Tara asked? "No'' Dr Ludwig said. "That is what makes it so strange. I'm going to need you to come to my office so that I can check you out and see if we can figure this out." It was still early in the night so they decided to head over to the office once Eric had taken a shower in the bathroom in his room in the basement of Fangtasia. Dr Ludwig took blood and urine, she checked all of her vitals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything looked normal but test results would be better. She told Tara she would have them back by lunchtime. Eric and Tara left the doctor's office and Tara was ready to go home. Eric wouldn't let her go to her house he was still a little unsettled about nights events. On the way to Eric's house Sookie called to see if Tara wanted to do lunch today and Tara agreed. She could use the distraction and girl time was always a good thing. She told Eric her plans for later in the day. They pulled into Eric's 3 car garage and walked into house. Eric could feel the distress coming off of Tara, he guessed seeing Franklin again had rattled her nerves. Eric ran her a warm bath and pulled her in with him. Once Tara was safe in Eric's arms the floodgates opened. She pressed her face into Eric's chest, he rubbed her hair and spoke to her in what she thought was Swedish. His words soothed her and she was able to relax and wrap her head around the night's events. </p><p>     Tara giggled Eric pulled back from her and looked at her. "He is dead and I don't ever have to worry about him again. You protected me just like you said." She pounced on Eric there was something animalistic about him killing Franklin that turned her on in a very big way. She rode Eric to both of their completion feeling high off of Eric kill. They got out of the tub Tara got ready for bed, he climbed in bed behind Tara and pulled her to his chest. ""I want to turn you. Almost losing you and then you not healing reminded me how fragile you truly are. As a vampire I wouldn't worry about you as much. What do you say Tara" he asked? Tara thought about it. She could still see her cousin and her best friend she would be able to protect herself better. Her whole life would be at night but at the moment the best part of her life was at night. </p><p>     "Give me a few days to think about it and I will have an answer for you" she said. Eric kissed her head and listened to her breath evened telling him she was asleep. When Tara woke 11 am she quietly got out of bed and got her blue and white maxi dress. She walked into the bathroom and screamed; her shock coupled with her scream brought Eric out of his day sleep. Eric vamped into the bathroom to see Tara sitting on the floor, he slowly walked around her so that he didn't spook her. She seemed to be in some sort of daze, he shook her shoulder and her eyes popped up to his. "What's wrong Tara" he asked? She moved her hand and showed him her extended belly she looked to be 5 or 6 months pregnant. "I think you were right Eric." Eric placed his hand on her belly he felt something move. Eric looked at Tara and she had as many answers as he did zero. They sat their staring at each other for a long time, Tara's phone rang and broke them out of daze. Tara answered her phone and it was Dr Ludwig "hello" Tara said.  </p><p>     "Tara I just got your test results back you are very malnourished and your pregnant." "I haven't been with a human man for over 8 months. How can I be pregnant? I woke up this morning and i look 6 months pregnant." "If I had to take a guess, I would say Mr. Northman is the father and since you drank his blood last night the baby got the nutrients it has been needing. It explains why it didn't heal you and why the baby grew so fast overnight. You need to continue drinking blood vampire or human it doesn't matter seem to matter. I will be over after sundown to shock up on you" Dr Ludwig said. "Okay thank you Doctor, see you at sundown, goodbye." Tara told Eric everything the Doctor said, Eric was very quiet he seemed to be in shock. "Eric would you please say something. Are you so very upset that I'm pregnant? I didn't mean for this to happen; I didn't even know this should happen. I'm sorry" she said. She turned from Eric she would not let him see her tears this was just as much his fault as it was hers. </p><p>     That was supposed to be the good parts of being with a vampire was you couldn't get pregnant. She went into the bedroom to get dressed she had to get the hell out of this house. She would not sit here while the father of her child acted like it was a mistake. She put on her maxi dress and headed toward the bedroom door. Eric finally snapped out of his daze he sped over to Tara and picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid on top of her but kept his weight off her belly. "For the first time in many years I find myself surprised, I had never thought to have children. Pam and you are the only humans I've ever wanted to turn. Now I will have a tiny human and that is something I never wanted but now that you are giving that to me, I find myself wanting that more than anything in the world. This gift you are giving me I will spend centuries showering you with love and anything you could possibly want I will make you the happiest human and then vampire in the world. </p><p>     Tara stoked his cheek tears slipped down her face. "You already make me the happiest human in the world. You have made me feel safe and wanted, you protect me like I'm the most valuable person in the world. This gift we made together will be the very best parts of us. This child will be the most cherished in the world. we will see to that always. Since she is part vampire, we will always be a family." Tara had never thought to have a kid but she was honestly over the moon about having a little Eric/Tara halfling running around, their child would be beautiful smart and strong. Her child would never feel unloved or unwanted like she did, her child would not be beaten or sent to school dirty and hungry. She and Eric would raise their child to be good and clever. She hoped she had Eric's eyes and nose but with her lips and ears and cheek bones. "I hope she is all you" Eric said. Tara and Eric got back into bed, she called Sookie and told her she would have to meet another day for lunch. The 2 newly expecting parents went back to sleep. They had a lot going on in their future and life would be crazy sometimes. But they had each other and their baby. Tara knew no matter where the wind blew her, she would always be able to find True North.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>